Bulls and Cats
by Nina P Jackson Potter
Summary: A boy with bull horns. That's Blake's oldest memory. Follow Blake and Adam through some moments of their childhood and adolescence.
1. Chapter 1 - First meeting

_**A/N: So… Uh… Sorry if I misspell something, my first language isn't English and I never studied English, so… Yeah… Just… I hope you like it. **_**_There will be three more chapters that I've already wrote, so yeah. _**_**Just warning, no romance here. If that's what you are looking for, you should probably leave. Actually, no, don't leave. Just take a look, you will? And don't forget to comment. **_

* * *

><p>A boy with bull horns. That's Blake's oldest memory.<p>

She was only three years old when her parents were killed and she started living in the streets by herself, dealing with the lack of food, proper rest and ever water. And worst of all, dealing with the discrimination. Luckily, a couple months later she was found by the red haired faunus.

He was ten years at the time. His whole family was murdered by humans when he was only seven, and seeing the three years old cat faunus all alone was heartbreaking. He immediately felt like taking her under his protection.

At first, she was shy. He offered her a sandwich, and after staring at it for a few seconds, she accepted it. He smiled, siting close to her.

"Hello." He said.

"H-hi." She answered, hesitant.

"I'm Adam Taurus, a faunus just like you."

"I don't see ears."

Adam laughed.

"Not all the faunus have ears. Some have tails or fangs. I have horns, see?" He lowered his head so she could see the horns.

"Oh. I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Where are your parents?"

"They are dead. " She said, frowning.

Blake looked to the ground and Adam realized that she was crying. He pulled her into a hug and said:

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. Mine are dead too. Don't worry. Hey, hey, stop crying. I'll protect you no matter what, Blake."

After a few minutes, she stopped sobbing and Adam asked:

"Do you ever heard of the White Fang?" She shook her head "no". "Well, they are an organization that fights for the faunus rights. I live with them. Do you want to come with me?" She shook her head again, this time indicating "yes".

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm so not used to this way of writing people speaking… I hope I don't mess up. So, what do you think? Let me know in the comments and please warn me if I misspell something. Thank you all for reading! See you... _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

_**A/N: ****This chapter was based in a YouTube video named **Live Action RWBY – Baby Blake**. You should totally go watch it, it's really cool and adorable. As soon as I started typing this chapter, I almost gave up, because it has lots of words I don't usually hear, so I hope I didn't mess up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check the video. **_

* * *

><p>Blake was ten years old and Adam was seventeen. They were training in one of the White Fang's quarter.<p>

"Adam, why do we have to learn this fighting stuff?" Asked Blake, tired of the intensive activities.

"Because you never know when we will need to know this stuff," explained the older faunus.

"Oh. But it's still boring. I would rather be reading a book."

"So let's make it funnier, shall we?" The red haired smirked.

"We shall," she opened a wide smile as her ears twitched. "Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide!"

Before he could answer, she was already running around and looking for a place to hide. "I'll seek, then…" Adam closed his eyes and started the countdown as Blake hid in a pile of tires.

"28… 29… 30… Here I go!" The teenage faunus looked everywhere, but he couldn't find his friend.

Seeing Adam passing by the tires, Blake quickly got of the pile and tried to climb a wall, but was having difficulties. Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her up.

"Got you," Said a male voice: Adam.

"Thanks, Adam. Aw! I lost!"

They laughed.

"Here, now we got to do the actual training."

"Fine. Let's do this, Adam."

"Let's go, Blake."

Many of the obstacles were too big for Blake to climb or jump, but she did great and whenever she needed, there was Adam reaching for her hand. Nothing could come between then, they were the dynamic duo.

"We're like ninjas, Adam!" Declared Blake, after the training. Both of them were exhausted, but happy.

"Yeah, I think we are, princess."

"Princess" was a nickname Adam had for Blake, because she used to like reading fairy tales featuring princess and knights in shiny armors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ****So, how it is? Hope it's alright. Don't forget to leave a comment and warn me if I misspell something. See you!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Red Fang

**A/N: This chapter is when the White Fang turned bad… Blake said it was five years prior the events in the show, just reminding. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment. **

* * *

><p>Blake was twelve years old and Adam was nineteen. And the White Fang was turning into Red Fang.<p>

Blake didn't quite understand what was happening: Suddenly all members of the White Fang were called to an emergency meeting. Their old leader, a lion faunus with a strong sense of justice, was stepping down and a new, cruel leader was assuming. He spoke about how useless the protests were and about his new methods. He made everyone wear some weird masks and explained the reasons behind that, but all Blake could think was: 'where is Adam?' She was terrified and couldn't find her hero.

Then she saw him in the stage wearing a mask similar to the one she was told to use. She wanted to run and hug him, she wanted him to hold her hand and tell her that everything would be fine, as long as they were together. But instead she just stayed quiet.

When the new leader finished his speech, Blake ran to Adam, who picked her up.

"Why are you crying, princess?"

"I don't want to do this!"

"This what?"

"Kill people. Wear those masks. Steal. This new leader is pure evil!"

"Hey, look at me. There is no such thing as pure evil, princess. It will be just fine. We can make through it as we always did," He gave her a bright smile. "Plus, humans killed our families, remember, Blake? We are just giving them what they deserve."

She looked at him horrified, but he kept smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 - Letters

**A/N: This is right after the Black Trailer. Blake wrote a letter to Adam and he did the same, but they had no intention to send it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry, Adam. I didn't want to do that, but you left me with no choice. Do you remember when we first meet? You said you would protect me no matter what. And after that you said we would stick together forever. I broke that promise and I'm so, so, sorry for that. And God, I miss you. But you changed. That day, five years ago, you scared me. Yes, I'm afraid of you. Do you remember we used to be the dynamic duo? But you are not the Adam I knew. See you killing people ever day was painful and that's why I left. I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm sorry, big brother, and I love you.<p>

Why did you left me, princess? Did I scare you? I'm sorry I didn't realize that until it was too late. You don't like to see me killing, do you? I'm so sorry. I should know that since you told me, right? I must be stupid. But Blake, I'll keep my promise. I'll protect you whenever I can. I won't let the White Fang go after you. I don't even care about what they will say, because you and me, we are more than partners, we are family. And if you ever feel like forgiving me – not that I deserve that, by any means – I'll be here waiting for you. I'm sorry, little sister, and I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to put a sibling thing in the middle of this story. No, really, I had to, because I didn't want people to think this is a story about Blake and Adam as a couple, because my OTP in RWBY is Sun x Blake... So yeah. I hope you all liked this story, don't forget to leave a review! See you next time.**


End file.
